Megadimension Neptunia VII
Megadimension Neptunia VII '( ) is an upcoming game in the ''Neptunia series exclusive to the PlayStation 4 developed by Idea Factory International and Compile Heart. Storyline The game features one over three different dimensions happening at different times, as opposed to previous games in the series which focus on one dimension and timeline. '''Zero Dimension Game Neptune Z: Ragnarok of the Abyss Goddess - While, as usual, slacking off from her duties as a CPU, Neptune finds an old gaming console which transports her and Nepgear to the Zero Dimension, a dimension that has been completely destroyed by four beings knows as "Dark Megami". There they meet Uzume Tennouboshi, a CPU whom has lost her memories, and her friend Umio, while also crossing paths with an older version of Neptune. Together they must save the doomed dimension while trying to find a way to bring Neptune and Nepgear back home. Hyperdimension Game Neptune G: Gold Vanguard Gamindustri Existence of Change - A summary site called "@Genaral Aggregator Site" has appeared, spreading misinformation that ruins the CPU's their public image. In an attempt to regain face, the CPU's hold a fighting tournament, which ends with themselves fighting each other in the finals. Their fight is, however, interrupted by a four-person group called "Gold Third", whom easily defeat them. At that moment reality changed, causing the "Gold Third" members to take the CPU's their place as rulers of the Hyperdimension. The CPU's decide to each return to their respective nations, a quest that will ironically cause them to befriend the members of "Gold Third". Neptune's story Neptune returns to Planeptune only to discover that, aside from Nepgear and Histoire, everyone has forgotten about her, even her close friends IF and Compa. The nation is now ruled by the "Gold Third" member B-Sha, a money glutton who likes to play hero. However, there is one problem, she has a huge phobia towards monsters. Neptune will have to try her best to make everyone remember her and help B-Sha overcome her phobia, all the while defending Planeptune from monster attacks in her stead. Noire's story Upon returning to Lastation, Noire is shocked to discover that, in this new reality, she is a wanted criminal. While running from the authorities she is helped by a girl named K-Sha, whom becomes her very first friend. What Noire doesn't know is that K-Sha is actually the "Gold Third" member currently ruling her nation and that she secretly harbors an obsession towards her. Things become even more complicated when someone tells K-Sha to kill of Noire's sister Uni, whom K-Sha believes is getting between her and Noire. Blanc's story While searching for her younger sisters, Rom and Ram, Blanc is attacked by a bunch of monsters and nearly killed. She is, however, saved by the "Gold Third" member currently ruling Lowee, C-Sha. While getting off on a bad start, Blanc eventually forms a friendship with C-Sha. However, their friendship becomes threatened when Lowee's corrupt government tries to put them against each other. Vert's story After returning to Leanbox, Vert takes up a job as a soldier under the direct command of the "Gold Third" member ruling the nation, S-Sha. The job mainly involves defeating monsters, however, S-Sha seems to have darker motives behind giving Vert these jobs. Final story After each confirming the safety of their nations, the CPU's reunite and exchange what they've learned. An organization called "Secret Society Afi Max", composed of, the runner of the "@General Aggregator Site", Affimojas and, his informant, Steamax, is revealed to be responsible for the everything. The CPU's try their hardest but find that they cannot defeat them as they currently are. However, at that moment the members of "Gold Third" combine their power with that of CPU's to give rise to a new power the "Next Form". Heart Dimension Game Neptune H Monsters from the Zero Dimension have suddenly started to appear in the Hyperdimension. Neptune, Noire, Blanc and Vert try to stop them, however, as they confront them, they are approached by none other then Uzume Tennouboshi. Uzume then traps the four of them in the mysterious Heart Dimension and reveals that she plans to fuse the Hyperdimension and Zero Dimension together. In a attempt to rescue the CPU's, Nepgear, IF, Compa, Uni, Rom and Ram and the members of "Gold Third" chase after Uzume. Finally the shocking truth about Uzume, Umio, the older Neptune and the Zero Dimension will be revealed! Characters 'Returning Characters:' * Neptune * Noire * Vert * Blanc * Nepgear * Uni * Ram * Rom * IF * Compa * Histoire * Croire * Warechu 'New Characters': * Uzume Tennouboshi (Orange Heart) * Umio * Neptune (Zero Dimension) * Gold Third – A four-person group. Relationship with the goddesses unknown. ** S-Sha (Based on Square-Enix) ** B-Sha (Based on Bandai-Namco) ** K-Sha (Based on Konami) ** C-Sha (Based on Capcom) * Chuu-ko * Arfoire (Zero Dimension) * Kurome Ankokuboshi (Dark Orange) - The main Antagonist of the game. * Affimojas – Runs Gamindustri’s biggest summary site Shogun’s Summary Site,” which yields heavy profit. '' * Steamax – A shinobi working for General Afimojasu. 'DLC Charcters' * Million Arthur * God Eater All the CPU and Candidates return for this game. There is also a new grown-up version of Neptune. Also IF, Compa and Histoire will appear as well. The three patron goddesses in Next form. Big differences (from the normal goddess form) can be clearly seen as a glance, but it would be more interesting to know about possible changes in the fighting style in the actual implementation of the Next Form. Also, since the goddesses change their personality when transformed, there may be further changes (in personality) when they activate the Next Form. A new character Uzume Tennouboshi, a red hair pigtail girl carrying a megaphone, will join her. Her name follows that she is also based on a planet and may be another Sega based character, most likely the Dreamcast. She will have a CPU form named Orange Heart. There are also 4 more characters in the game called "Gold Third" (comes from third party developers) that might be based on Konami, Capcom, Square Enix and Bandai Namco. Information April 10, 2014 - The teaser showing characters and stuff. April 30, 2014 - The trailer shows the 3 new dimensions. June 17, 2014 - The trailer shows the game is for PS4. July 17, 2014 - The trailer showing Golden Third. System in this game, There would be a special battle with extra large enemy and it'd be different with ordinary battle, and there is a new transformation called "Next Form" that will change the hearts personality and new powerful enemies which they are: Gallery Uranus.jpg Blondgirl.jpg Others.jpg Neptunevii2.jpg Neptunevii.jpg IkBuunp.jpg cDR5OEcl.jpg|Purple Heart's Next Form sK94GO6l.jpg|Black Heart's, White Heart's And Green Heart's Next Form rhRCErCl.jpg|Purple Heart's Next Form Sketch zSB0ZbWl.jpg|The Enemies Neptunia_VII.jpg Neptunia_VII2.jpg Neptunia_VII3.jpg Neptunia_VII4.jpg External Links *Official site (Japanese) *PV Song: 妄想Katharsis - (Menu/Off Vocal Ver.) *Official site (English) Trivia *This is the first game of the franchise to be released on the PlayStation 4 console. **Since this game is the first in the series to be featured in a Next-Gen console, the Goddesses' ''Next Forms may be referencing the generation of Next-Gen consoles such as the Xbox One, PlayStation 4, and the Wii U. *The initials VII have two meanings. One is that the game might be a sequel to Victory. Also, if you count the PSVita games (except remakes), this is the seventh game in the franchise. *In addition, the word "shin" (新, lit. "New") also a play on words for another Japanese character called "shin" (神, also read as "kami" in as seen in previous title). *During initial planning, Compile Heart originally wanted to make this game into three separate games. it was decided instead to make them into one game. Trailers PS4「新次元ゲイム ネプテューヌVII」PV超次元編-0 References Category:Game Category:Neptune's Game Category:Megadimension Neptunia